


I remember that face!

by jazzysoggy



Series: The Second Hour [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose Tyler, Rose meets Rose, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzysoggy/pseuds/jazzysoggy
Summary: After dropping off the Ponds and beginning her search for Melody, Rose meets a familiar face in the TARDIS.
Series: The Second Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018302
Kudos: 8





	I remember that face!

After multiple dimension hops, catching the Doctor just as he left, she finally found the TARDIS, idle there in all of its glory.. She inserts her TARDIS key into the keyhole and opened the TARDIS door. She gasped. Instead of being greeted by the coral structures with the bluish lighting, she is greeted by a Spock console room, warm lights lighting the entire room, clear glass as the console floor. She walks around, looking at it in awe, taking in every piece of it. She soon hears someone snap, then the TARDIS door opens. A strange woman wearing a hoodie and jeans enters. The woman then looks at her with recognition in her eyes.

"I remember that face!" the woman shouted with glee as she walked swiftly towards Rose.

"Mind you, it's a bit sadder than usual," she said as she examined Rose, "Haven't wore that jacket in ages, must be before Torchwood."

"I don't really remember this, but that's probably because the timelines are out of sync. But never mind that! Look at you, the horrible bleach job, the obsession with pink. And look at how short you are, you're like a midget!" she said as she patted Rose's head.

At this point, Rose decided this other woman must be a nutter, and the Doctor's newest companion. Why couldn't he have picked someone better, like the sassy redhead. This woman was an idiot compared to her!

"I'm looking for the Doctor, now could you stop wasting my time and bring me to him. I need to warn him about the stars going out."

The strange woman just stared at her, before saying, "Weren't you just with the Doctor?"

"So the Doctor didn't tell you how he lost me? Or are you really as stupid as you look. Why did the Doctor even pick you as a companion!" Rose shouted at the idiot.

She could see the cogs in the idiots head.

"Oh. I see," the idiot said quietly.

"What?" Rose asked.

The idiot sighed, before looking for the right word to say. "You won't believe me, but I'm you."

"You're joking. You look nothing like me. You don't even act like me," Rose said in defiance.

"I'm you, from an alternate universe."

Rose was confused. "Explain."

"Remember when the Doctor explained to you about parallel universe?"

"Yes," Rose slowly said.

"Imagine a universe where instead of your clamp disengaging, the Doctor's did," the idiot told Rose.

"You're in the wrong place," the idiot Rose couldn't quite believe was her from another universe softly said. She then walked straight to the console, before saying, "If you need help recharging your cannon, I can sonic it and you'll be on your way."

Shocked, Rose just stood there, pausing to find the right words to ask. The strange woman that was apparently her on the surface acted nothing like her, looked nothing like her. But if she looked at her, really looked at her, she could see similarities between the two. The scariest part about this version of her isn't just how she talks, or how different she looks, or how jumpy she was, like a young girl. It was those eyes, those eyes that looked so old, like the eyes she saw on the Doctor. They were full of sadness and regret, and looked at her with longing.

"How long has it been for you?" Rose asked.

The girl paused, before chuckling. Not one of happiness, but one of sadness.

"Always quick to know something is wrong. Let's just say the universe hasn't been quite as kind to me as it has been to you."

Quickly, the sad look disappears.

"So then, off you go. I wish you good luck in your search for the Doctor," and with that, Rose hears the sonic go off, and with that, her dimension canon activated, and soon she landed back at Torchwood.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Mickey.


End file.
